Confusion
by Kira Aome
Summary: Kagome dies and Sesshomaru revives her, and then reveals his intent with her...revenge on his half brother...and love for her.
1. Default Chapter

Confusion Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. Wish I did. Damn.  
  
He stared at the body in shock. No, not just a body, her body. He bent down to touch her cold cheek. Leaning his face over hers, he whispered urgently to her. "You can't die, Kagome, you...you can't!" He didn't get a response, and it twisted his heart into knots. "Damnit, Kagome, open your eyes! You're such a wimp about everything. It's not a bad wound or anything." But it was.  
  
He looked over her abdomen, wincing openly at the sight of her intestines spilling to the ground like slimy ropes. One of her vital organs poked out of the steaming hot mess, bringing nausea flooding to his throat. In a frenzy, he tugged at her guts, trying to find some way to fit them back into her tattered body. It was no use. He knew it was hopeless, his fingers slipping on the bloody mess. He pulled his hands away and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her.  
  
"You can't die! I won't let you, damnit!" He dropped her as a strange sensation overcame his face. He touched his blood-spattered finger to his face and glanced to see what dampened his cheeks. The salt of his tears mingled with the rich brine of her blood. He roared his anger and hurt, digging his clawed fingers into his scalp as though to crush all thoughts. Looking at her one last time, he ran from her, the memories chasing after him as he vainly searched for help.  
  
Flashback... When Kagome heard the villagers whisper fearfully about the cat demon that plagued their woods, Inuyasha gave her one word before she could say anything. "No." He glared at her innocent expression and started to walk away. She grabbed his sleeve, trailing behind him since he wouldn't stop to wait for her.  
  
"But Inuyasha, they..." she began in her whiney voice. He spun around, eyebrows knit together in growing anger.  
  
"I said, no, Kagome. You know there's no reason for me to. No shard, no demon. I'm sick of helping people for nothing. It only gives us a hard time. Don't you remember the spider-heads? Or don't you think that this might be some kind of trap? Do you think at all?" He snapped, sneering when she flushed with resentment. She glared at him, hands on her hips.  
  
"Just because I have a heart doesn't mean I'm stupid, you jerk! Why can't you just help people?" She flung her arms out, her voice raised. He smirked, taking pleasure in baiting her to rage. She was always much prettier to him when she was yelling; face red and chest heaving with the effort of keeping the anger inside till the last minute.  
  
He grew serious, his voice becoming harsh. "Why should I help anyone who hates me?" he asked coldly. Kagome looked around them, shocked by the expressions on nearby faces. Expressions of fear and discomfort...and hate. She turned back to him.  
  
"But whenever this happens in other villages..." He held up a hand to silence her. His face was blank with sternness.  
  
"I said no," he muttered before spinning on his heel to walk away. Kagome watched him go, wishing that the others were nearby. Miroku or Sango would be ready to help. But they were human, after all. Inuyasha was right. These people would feel no gratitude, and if he ever came back after the extermination, they would still hate him. She pouted as she finished getting supplies in the small market.  
  
As she followed the path Inuyasha had taken back to the others, she began to think to herself what she could do to help. It was only a cat demon, after all, right? Her archery was getting better, and anything she shot was sure to be damaged mortally anyway. She nodded resolutely and dropped her pack, taking only her quiver and bow. Without another thought, she ran into the dense forest.  
  
Inuyasha had gone just out of seeing distance of Kagome, still irritated with her. How could she ask him to do something like that? He grumbled cursed under his breath and stood impatiently under a tree to wait for her. He waited for what seemed like an eternity, watching the sunlight dance in the leaves and filter to the ground in lacey patterns. And still she did not come. Annoyed, he stomped back down the path, ready to chew her to pieces.  
  
All he found on the trail was her pack. He froze, as if not believing. Perhaps she had stepped away for a moment. Or had gone back for something she dropped. He ran the rest of the path, almost surprised not to see her at the end. Where could she be? He walked carefully back to the yellow bag, his blood going cold with worry. And she was not there, either. Her bow and arrows were missing too. What...? He knew where she was. She was going to do what he would not. His heart fell to the ground.  
  
Anxiously, he pressed his nose against the canvas bag, drinking in her scent to be absolutely sure of it. Then, he crouched low to the ground, following the smell that he was so fond of. As her trail continued on without sign of her nearby, his anger mounted. How dare she do this? If he saw her, she would regret ever leaving his sight again. He would make her pay. And then a sound came from a short distance away that made his whole body turn to ice.  
  
Kagome was screaming.  
  
He exploded then, every fiber in him needing to get to her. In heartbeats, he was by her side. Her arm was spraying a pink mist as she struggled to notch another arrow. Inuyasha shoved her aside, turning on the foe who dared to harm her. And his blood went cold again.  
  
When he had heard stories of his father, he had always thought of him to be a little larger than Sesshomaru. And more powerful. Perhaps if he had thought in larger scale, he would not be so uneasy now.  
  
The creature was the size of a mountain, and probably as strong. The demon was missing its left forepaw, and was splurting blood from its right eye. Kagome's arrows had certainly done their job, but it was still not enough. She was lucky not to have been hurt more than she was at the moment. They would both be lucky if they survived any of this.  
  
Inuyasha drew his sword, the blade growing into the fang it was meant to be. The cat screamed with rage at the scent of dog, and spat. The ground was burned and bubbled by the spittle. Inuyasha felt his insides turn to liquid, but held up the weapon. Kagome whimpered softly as she moved away from the fight. Inuyasha ignored her, concentrating on the beast before him.  
  
It lunged, jaws gaping, ready to consume everything in their path. Inuyasha gripped the hilt of Tetsusaiga, seeing the wind scar as it formed. In a split second, he sliced along the clash of winds, splitting the great cat like paper against a scissor. He chuckled, his body shaking violently from the experience. It had been too easy.  
  
"Dog really are better than cats, Kagome," he laughed cruelly, turning to her. He remembered feeling the worry, and began to yell at her. "And never..." His voice broke. All things in life that seem easy always come with a price.  
  
The cat had been split at the hinges of the jaws, sending the halves on either side of Inuyasha. And the upper jaw had been sent in Kagome's direction. She had not seen it come in time to move. The razor teeth had slashed across her body, slashing through shirt and skin. Normally, Inuyasha would have been embarrassed and slightly aroused by her nakedness. But her breasts and stomach held no allure. They were coated in quickly spreading blood that was oozing from her stomach. Her guts were spilling to the ground, steaming in the cool of the forest.  
  
Inuyasha was sick. He moved leadenly towards her, the urgency of the moment lost to him in his shock. He knelt beside her, watching her face anxiously as she labored for breath. He touched her face in amazement, as though seeing her for the first time. "Kagome...are you...okay?"  
  
She opened her eyes weakly and tried to focus them on him. Her lips barely moved to speak. "In...uyasha...sorry...I wan...wanted to...on...my own...Stupid." Her lungs rattled with the sound of blood creeping inside. He brushed her hair from her face tenderly, a grin plastered to his face, his chest twisting painfully. He kept his eyes from the wounds.  
  
"You're not stupid, stupid. I mean, you did a good job, Kagome." He saw her lips move, but couldn't hear her voice. Only a rasping wheeze. He touched her mouth, staring at it like his life depended on what it said next.  
  
Her eyes clenched and she tried again. "Need you...to know...I lo...ve...I...love...you." Inuyasha stared at her, his heart loud in his ears. Did she mean...him? He leaned closer to be sure.  
  
"Kagome, did you say you...loved me?" Nervous sweat broke out on his face as he waited for an answer. But none came. She had left her body, unable to stay any longer with him. He became frantic. "Kagome...no!" He crushed his mouth over hers, tasting her inner warmth that was fading to quickly for the first and last time.  
  
Inuyasha grasped her shoulders, lifting her off the ground. "You can't leave, Kagome. I kissed you, that means you have to stay! I...I love you too, just..." He dropped her, the shell of Kagome's body making a sickening thud on the blood-soaked dirt. "You can't die, damnit...you can't!" End of Flashback...   
  
A figure stepped from the shadows as Inuyasha ran from the human girl. Eyes bright with a cold anger scanned the area, taking in the results of the battle. The eyes that had seen the human fire the arrows in a reckless bravery. Eyes that saw the half demon come just before the viewer had prepared to step out himself. Eyes that saw the last breath of life leave the damaged body.  
  
The figure moved to Kagome's still form and cradled it against a strong chest. Cradled it with one arm. Slowly, the figure turned back the way it had come. It paused before leaving the clearing, then spoke to the absent hanyou.  
  
"Your woman is mine now, little brother. You let her die and then abandoned her. I have her. And you will never get her back," Sesshomaru murmured calmly before disappearing into the gathering dark. 


	2. Chapter 2

Confusion Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. Wish I did. I wish!  
  
Kira: Hello, my readers! I hope you're enjoying this fanfic of mine. I'm not usually a Sesshomaru fan, but I wanted a new twist. I hope you don't mind a coupling with Kagome and Sesshy...and if you do, don't worry! I'll do others! Arigato for the comments, Kitsune hanyou, it helps keep me focused... Anyway, I'll let you get back to my "epic." I'll accept any comments and suggestions that you have for me, though I may not use all of them! See ya in the next chapter! Ja ne!  
  
Chapter two...  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, her pupils dilating in the dark of the room. Cautiously, she sat up, rubbing her face tiredly. A sheet fell from around her, landing in folds on her lap. She gasped, realizing that she was naked under the sheet. Blushing, she quickly pulled the cloth back over her chest. A chuckle in the dark made her sweat nervously as she looked around to find the owner of the laugh.  
  
"You shouldn't be so modest. Who do you think striped you in the first place?" Even before the figure stepped into her vision she recognized the speaker.  
  
"Oh, god! Se-sesshomaru! Wha...?" Kagome scrambled away, trying to wrap the sheet around herself. "What's going on? Where is Inuyasha?"  
  
The older demon chuckled again, this time kneeling beside her. Kagome moved away, but Sesshomaru grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back to him. When he was satisfied that she would not try to run again, he released her and stroked her cheek. She shuddered.  
  
A frown flitted over his face. "Do you have any idea what happened?" he asked carefully, dropping his gentle fingers from her face. Kagome stared at him for a while, collecting every possible memory. Scenes from the last battle suddenly arose from the back of her mind. She flinched and nodded slowly.  
  
"Yes," she said carefully. "I went to kill the cat demon. It was much bigger than I expected." She looked at her lap, her mind whirring. Oh, Inuyasha, she thought, you were right. Her voice trembled as she went on. "I got its attention by firing at its leg. I didn't know it would be blasted off. And when I shot its eye, I was hoping for a kill." A tear slipped down her cheek as ghost pain tore at her body. "It slashed at me and cut my arm. I was afraid; I thought I was going to die alone. But..." She paused, a glow on her cheeks.  
  
"But Inuyasha saved me! He came out of nowhere, and he fought for me!" She seemed triumphant until the imaginary ache was joined by a new ailment. Her heart was clenching with a burning agony, and it caught her voice in her throat to think about it. She looked up at Sesshomaru, her eyes flooding with tears. He finished for her.  
  
"And then he made that fatal cut; the cut that killed both the cat demon and you, isn't that right, Kagome?" His voice was calm and gentle, mocking. She looked down at her knees, unable to breathe. Sesshomaru went on.  
  
"You were cut across the stomach, dying slowly. And he just sat there. Do you know why?" He paused to let her speak, but her mouth was to dry to form words. He waved his hand and continued. "Because he didn't care. It was only the shock that kept him at your side. As soon as you died, he ran back to the others, and..."  
  
"No!"  
  
Her scream startled both of them. She jumped to her feet, chest heaving with rage and pain. "He didn't abandon me! He sat beside me, he tried to help." Kagome was quiet for a moment, regaining her composure. "He touched my cheek...His eyes were soft and concerned." She jerked her gaze to meet the demon's. "You lied, he wouldn't leave me!"  
  
Sesshomaru laughed coldly. "Oh really? Then where is he now?" He leaned back calmly, taking her in. "If he cared at all, how could I have gotten your corpse from him without a fight, hmm?" Kagome stared, her shoulders drooping in defeat. Sesshomaru laughed again, moving to his feet in one elegantly fluid movement. He stepped towards her, closing the gap between them. Slipping his arm around her waist, he lowered his mouth to hers, tasting her slowly.  
  
Crack!  
  
The sound of her palm on his cheek echoed for what seemed like forever. She glared at him, pulling back. "How dare you, you creep!" she screamed, her entire body shaking with fear. He touched his face gingerly, a hint of anger on his voice as he spoke.  
  
"You are mine now. A soul that I retrieved from hell. I shall do whatever I wish with you." He towered over her, his eyes flashing dangerously, but Kagome didn't care.  
  
"Oh great, so you think you're Koga now, huh? Listen, no one owns me! I'm not your mate, I'm not your slave, and I'm not your property! Don't ever touch me again!" Her face was full of fear and fury as she backed away from him. He followed.  
  
"Oh, but you are," he said frostily, his voice hard as the ice in it. "If not for me, you would be nothing but a rotted corpse. I am your master now, and you would do well to remember that." He turned and left on silent feet.  
  
Kagome ran to follow him as best as she could, the faint glow of white hair her only clue. Then a noise made her stop in her tracks. The sound of rock grating on rock. He was sealing her in. Even as she ran to the huge boulder that barred her way, she knew she was hopelessly trapped. She was Sesshomaru's prisoner.  
  
Kagome fell to her knees, sobbing. "Oh, Inuyasha," she gasped through her tears, "save me soon." 


	3. Chapter 3

Confusion Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I wish I did. I wish I did!  
  
Kira: Konichiwa, my wonderful readers! Lol, I wrote this before checking to see what my wonderful reviewers had to say, so I really can't say much to you...gomen. I will have something next time, considering how I'm already starting on Chapter four...Fun, fun, fun! But, yeah, I really do want to thank all of you for your comments and reviews! I mean, come on, I do this for you! Ja ne!  
  
Chapter three...  
  
Inuyasha felt a cold burn in the pit of his stomach as he led Miroku and Sango back to the clearing where the fight had been had. Even if the scents of blood had not been present, he could have found the site. His heart was on the ground beside Kagome.  
  
He prayed that it was not too late for Miroku to use his powers to save Kagome, even though he knew it was. Even as he had left her battered corpse, her blood had been cooling. But maybe...  
  
He burst into the clearing, moving blindly to the spot where he had left her. Miroku and Sango stood behind him, waiting anxiously. Miroku touched his shoulder, a patronizing tone in his voice.  
  
"Where exactly is Kagome, Inuyasha?" he asked quietly, scanning the area weakly. Inuyasha's head came up suddenly. He snarled at the monk.  
  
"Don't play games with me, Miroku! She's..." He broke off, staring at the bloodstained dirt that had dried in his absence. He dropped on all fours, vainly scenting the ground.  
  
"But she was here! I know she was! She...she died right here! I..." He fell to the ground, all feeling gone from his limbs. He dug his claws in the dirt, his face becoming muddy where his tears coursed down his cheeks. Sango stepped forward, her arms folded.  
  
"She's not here. There's nothing but the cat demon's body. I looked everywhere." Her face was a hard mask as she looked at the other two. Miroku stood and faced her.  
  
"What are you not telling us, Sango?" he murmured patiently. She started nervously, her mouth dropping open.  
  
"How...?" she began, but stopped, her cheeks dark red. "There is a demonic aura surrounding this clearing, and it is not from the cat demon." She looked cautiously at Inuyasha's body on the ground, fully noting that his sobs had stopped and his body had tensed. She continued.  
  
"We've dealt with him before, but..." she stopped as the hanyou jumped to his feet, a snarl on his lips.  
  
"Dealt with who before?" he ground out, his teeth clenched. His golden eyes were molten metal, heated by hate. "You recognize the aura, don't you? Who took her, damnit?" He lunged at Sango, grasping her roughly by the front of her blouse. Shaking her, he repeated his question. "Who took her? Tell me!"  
  
Sango's eyes filled with fear as she tried to pull away. She had only seen Inuyasha in this sort of temper when he was close to transformation or in the heat of battle. Never when dealing with his friends. She pulled free, tearing her clothes in the effort. Regaining her clam, she stepped away to explain, afraid he would kill her for her answer, as though it was her fault.  
  
But Inuyasha was beyond listening. He pressed his face to the ground, taking in everything. The young grass, the musk of the earth, the sweet reek of dried blood, the stench of carrion, the familiar tang of Sessho...  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Sango dove to huddle beside Miroku as Inuyasha exploded with fury. They both stared in horrified wonder as his cheeks became emphasized by slashed of purple. His eyes hazed over to a murky orange and deepened into a ruby glow. His fangs jutted from his jaws and his claws extended. He was truly a sight of glory, and the two mortals staring were frozen in awe.  
  
Inuyasha fixed his crazed stare upon them, and screamed like a wounded animal. Sango hid her face in Miroku's chest, fearful of death. She had come unprepared, and even if she was ready, she couldn't have killed her friend. The monk held her reassuringly.  
  
And then everything was over. Sango lifted her eyes to Miroku's face, surprised to be alive. His face was pale and sweat-drenched and his voice trembled as he spoke. "He ran after the scent. I never thought he could transform with his sword still with him."  
  
Sango looked calmly up at him. Stepping away, embarrassed, she murmured, "It's not so strange a concept." She smiled stiffly at his confusion and continued. "We thought it was just his sword that changes him. Think about it. The sword only preserves his body. But Kagome...she preserves his emotions...his soul."  
  
Miroku nodded as he began to understand. Sango was right. Without Kagome, Inuyasha would lose the sanity that kept him human. Without Kagome, his soul was lost.  
  
Meanwhile...   
  
Inuyasha ran with abandon. Branches sliced into his skin as he blurred by. Rocks jutting from the earth tore into his feet. But he didn't feel the wounds. His mind was locked away to every thought but one. Kill Sesshomaru. Kill Sesshomaru. Kill Sesshomaru...  
  
He ran with such forced speed that his limbs threatened to explode if he did not stop. And then he did, the force of his speed digging his body deep within the earth and sending dirt and forest clutter into a cloud of filth. When the air cleared, he moved carefully to his feet, a growl low in his throat. The scent trail had stopped.  
  
Like a hunting dog, he was on all fours, taking in every scent possible from the end of the trail. But there were no hints. Nothing as to the direction taken. The demon had simply vanished, taking his prize with him.  
  
The transformed hanyou threw back his head and shrieked his anger, a sound that echoed for miles. Panting on the ground, his mind nothing but a red haze, he suddenly stiffened at a noise. The ricochet of his cry coming hollowly back to his ears made all but his heartbeat cease to function. In a flash, he scrambled up a tree trunk to perch insecurely on the highest branches. In the distance, he saw the purple-gray screen that indicated mountains. Even as the savage monster saw them, its primitive mind instinctively drew it to them.  
  
They were far, even with his speed. But if one could fly...These few thoughts flitted from the sane portion of his mind before being blotted out again. And as if in agreement with the locked-in wisdom, the demon half launched himself from the treetop, speeding away as soon as his feet touched the ground.  
  
As he ran, Inuyasha pushed through the holds on his consciousness, seeing everything but really only a passenger in his own body. He watched the forest blur by as his body moved on its own. His mind was filled with hate as he thought darkly, Soon, Sesshomaru, you will pay. I'll kill you for taking her. I'll find you and I'll kill you. She was mine. I will never forgive you. 


	4. Chapter 4

Confusion  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. But I wanna! I wanna!  
  
Kira:Hello again! Wow, this is practically the only fic that I've ever gotten so far on in so short a time! Kira-chan is so happy! I really don't know how much more of this I'll write. A lot of that has to do with school starting soon, so don't get used to almost daily updates and chapter additions! Cause it won't happen! Plus, in a few chapters or so, my brilliant idea is going to go down the drain, since I will have written it out. I won't know what to do after that, and that will also slow me down...sigh But, anyway, send me your reviews and any ideas, I love to hear from my readers! (Btw, Kitsune hanyou, yeah, I guess this is really angsty...and it's not getting better any time soon! sweatdrop sorry!) Till the next chapter! Ja ne!  
  
Chapter four...  
  
The dark was constant, and almost maddening. Kagome could feel it pressing in around her; it smothered her, choked her, gagged her. She had stopped crying lifetimes ago, all her strength needed to keep her mind intact. And it was almost not enough. She was plagued by memories and phantoms of friends and enemies alike. She knew they were not real, how could they be when she could see them as plainly as day, but could barely see her own hand. No, she knew her mind was collapsing. She had to escape soon.  
  
The only thing that kept her mind from falling into the same dark that engulfed her was the small child voice that brought her food and water. It was so bright and cheery, that she had to smile, but in the blackness, it had become a jumble. Kagome had lost the words and had simply let them flow around her like a soothing brook.  
  
Suddenly, she was pulled from her trance by another phantom. The sensation of arms wrapping around her brought tears to her eyes. She turned into the body—that warm firm body—and sobbed. Gentle arms lifted her to her knees and tucked her against the solid chest, cradling her and caressing her.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, and dimly saw the sheen of white hair. Two strong hands moved to rest upon her cheeks and pulled her closer, close enough to feel hot breath sear her face. Her heart beat louder until it was all she could hear. The breath became a whispered hiss. "Kagome," it rasped before taking her mouth.  
  
A strong hand wound deep into her hair, knotting it around searching fingers. The other hand pressed her body firmly against its own. Her eyes were wide with shock until she saw the soft glow of golden eyes peering back at her. With a sigh of relief, she leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.  
  
Oh, Inuyasha, she thought, you came for me! You're here to save me. Kagome let him hold her, gasping softly as his mouth moved across her body, fangs scuffing the delicate skin. The passion blurred everything, and within a short time, she was lying naked in his arms.  
  
The burn of lusty flesh against her own numbed skin was like being strapped to a furnace, and still she clung to the body. Sweat and tears dampened every surface of her figure as she panted quietly. Her hands skimmed his form, reveling in an activity she would likely never have again. Muscles corded and tensed under her timid fingers and the man upon her groaned softly with pleasure.  
  
Kagome let her hands glide to his shoulders and then down his arms. She rubbed the tightness in his shoulders until she paused at a strange deformity on his right arm. There was a scar. Pausing in her reverie, Kagome moved her other hand to the band of damaged skin and groped it curiously, trying to figure out why it was there. She began to shift away from the outpour of passion in her interest. Impatiently, her lover tugged her hands away and slipped them over his head to rest again in his hair.  
  
She was consumed by the fire being kindled in her chest. The flames licked at her heart and then worked their way down to the pit of her stomach before resting tormentingly in the base of her pelvis. Every kiss, every touch stoked the dark blaze, teasing her with intense desire. She moaned softly, her legs beginning to part on their own. Kagome heard a dark chuckle before she felt a hardness press against her thigh. She shuddered, her instincts screaming at her that something was wrong. She almost pushed her doubts aside when a revelation struck her.  
  
The hair her fingers were tangled in was like gossamer, threading silkily at her wrists. Wasn't Inuyasha's hair a little course? Smooth but for hidden snarls in the thick masses of white? But how then...? Her eyes widened and she froze in the burning embrace. Glowing eyes peered curiously at her...Narrow eyes, cold eyes. Kagome thrashed and kicked, shoving with all of her strength to free herself.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? Get off of me, you freak!" Kagome's voice was thrown back in thundering echoes, but did little else than cause an annoyance. Her wrists were caught by a single hand and dragged over her head. She bucked wildly, screaming to save herself when she could not get free. The man laughed coldly.  
  
"Poor little human girl," he said with only a hint of amused pity in his voice. "Did you think that I was someone else, perhaps?" Kagome sobbed as Sesshomaru dragged his tongue from the base of her throat to her cheek. He looked deep into her eyes, a hardness creeping into them. "Did you think I was Inuyasha? Shame on you," he hissed.  
  
Kagome squirmed and writhed to get away, but soon found that to be useless. Setting her face with a look of defiance, she crossed her legs, clenching the muscles as tightly as she could. Sesshomaru noted her face and change of position and smirked. He brushed his free hand—the right hand—against the cloud of smokey curls just above her legs. She sucked in air quickly, gasping shrilly. The demon chuckled and leaned close to her face.  
  
"Do you like this new addition?" he murmured, touching her cheek. "No claws, as you may have guessed," he said matter-of-factly. "It is from a human, of course." Kagome winced and shuddered. Sesshomaru laughed. "Don't worry, the man will live, though I don't know how he shall continue to be a painter with his good hand gone...such a pity."  
  
Kagome glared at him, her heart pounding with sickening speed in her chest. "You don't sound very sympathetic, you monster. Get away from me!" She bucked again, hoping to catch him off guard. His eyes narrowed as he pushed his body forcefully onto hers.  
  
"You were going to let me have you earlier, why fight me now?" His voice was hard when he asked. Kagome could almost see the dark scowl cloud his countenance. He continued, a strain of cruel humor in his voice. "I'm not quite done with you yet. When I've had what I came for, then I shall release you. Not until then."  
  
Kagome froze at his words, letting them sink in fully, still trying to plan escape. She was suddenly ripped from her desperate thoughts when the human hand crushed one of her breasts. She screamed wildly as his fingers dug into the delicate flesh; bruising it, tenderizing it. Her cry was soon garbled by tears of horror as his mouth covered first one throbbing peak and then the next. His fangs drew blood in his violent lust, and when she thrashed to move away, the small wounds were widened. Her pained howl became a gurgle when her tears drained into her mouth when he lapped the slow streams of blood with a warm tongue.  
  
Sesshomaru took advantage of her anguish and rammed his knee between her legs. In a mix of pain and surprise, she let the muscles relax and he crouched at her thighs. Leaning over her, he pulled his clawed hand from her wrists. Holding his body steadily over hers, he dipped near enough to touch while breathing but no closer.  
  
"Fight me now, Kagome," he hissed, his eyes turning a luminous orange as he drank in her fear. "Fight me, and if you win, I will let you go." He waited for his offer to sink in. Waited to see if she would recognize it as an inescapable trap.  
  
Kagome stared at him in the dark, her heart thudding painfully against her ribs. She felt hope and began to push against him. She could win. She could. If she got her arms under his chest. If she could claw at his face. Kagome banged her fists against his shoulders, her mind beginning to blur into that of a small animal caught in the talons of a predator. And the predator was taking pleasure in seeing the fight.  
  
Kagome used every ounce of strength left in her body to shove against the mass of power above her. In her mind, she was sure she had shifted him just the slightest bit; a small victory for her. But a costly one. Even as she began to have hope, it faded, for all of her strength was gone. Her arms and legs dropped limply to the ground, her entire body wilted. The demon laughed softly, cruelly, taking pleasure in her misery.  
  
"I have won, girl," he said, tugging a damp curl from her forehead and twisting it around his finger. She whimpered softly, anticipating the horror of what was to come. Sesshomaru let his mouth float just above hers, teasing himself. "Don't worry," he purred tenderly as he parted her thighs with his knees. "Soon, you will realize that I am your master. And then, this will not be so horrible."  
  
Kagome tensed, her weak body trembling when she felt a stiffness brush against her thighs. She choked back tears, her sobs shaking her body, but leaving her silent. The demon planted his palms on either side of her shoulders, a wicked grin sliding along his lips as he positioned himself to tear into her. He rocked slowly, creating a soothing rhythm for her to relax to. She fell into it unwillingly, her body calmed by the sway of their hips. And when she let the worst pass from her mind, her precarious hope was shattered.  
  
Sesshomaru thrust deep within the human girl, tearing past the maidenhead he was almost surprised to find. So his half brother hadn't taken her yet. Well, it was Inuyasha's loss, since he would never let her go back. She was his now.  
  
He continued to move against her body, pushing to touch a spot deeper within her. She screamed in anguish as her own senses betrayed her, leading her to a climax. Like a wounded animal, she had tried yet again to fight him off, almost as though his own strength had seeped into her when they joined. Annoyed by her struggles, he captured her hands again and pinned them once more above her head.  
  
The sight of her helpless beneath him aroused him more, sending a burst of energy pounding through his veins. He lunged against her, fully aware that he was crushing her body with the force of his passion. He slowed, noting that she had fainted. Grasping her hips roughly, he spent his last bit of stamina, pulling away from her when he was finished.  
  
Rising to his feet, he picked up his fallen robe that he had discarded when the encounter had begun. He glanced back at Kagome who still lay prone on the cold stone floor. "Soon, little human, you will know me as master," he sneered, "and then there will be nothing my brother can do about it." He chuckled as he left the room, making sure to completely block the entrance on his way out. 


	5. Chapter 5

Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own Inuyasha and Co. Unless I get rich and buy them off of Takahashi...yeah right...sigh

Kira:Wow...I wonder how many of you still want to read this...looks around nervously, hearing only crickets I'm sorry if that last chapter was a bit harsh...but this _IS_ rated R, so...bear with me, huh? Piper, you're right in a way. Sesshy DID take pleasure in her pain, but remember how cold he is. He wouldn't care, just take what he wanted. And A.J., why should he feel remorse? This is Sesshy we're talking about. He really wouldn't care, regardless of love. He's too cold to feel _real _love anyway. Kitsune hanyou, I love your fic, it really made me think. Almost a complete opposite of this Sesshy. (p.s. everyone, read Kitsune hanyou's stuff, it's really good.) Ja ne.

Chapter five...

Sesshomaru stood at the entrance of the cave, considering what to do next. His next move would have to be to his father's castle. But how would he get Kagome there? He smiled coldly to himself. He could always kill her again. It would be so much easier to move her. Yes, that would be the way.

He turned to go back in and inform Jaken and Rin of their departure when a scent made him freeze. His eyes hardened as he spun around to face the threat on his territory. He gazed severely at a break in the trees only moments before his crazed half brother came blasting through them. Sesshomaru sneered. "Inuyasha, what a pleasant surprise."

But Inuyasha did not hear him. He paused, unwary at being seen, and then launched forward, his fangs bared. Sesshomaru laughed and stepped aside only to be met with fangs tearing in to his collarbone. Jerking away from the pain made the wound worse, ripping the flesh away from bone. He gripped the bleeding gash, a curse forming on his lips. He kept his rage in check though, unable to understand how the mutt had touched him.

Inuyasha wheezed, blood dripping from his chin. With a dark chuckle, he ran his tongue over his teeth. Eyes flashing, he crouched low to the ground, ready to pounce again. Sesshomaru stepped aside once more, using his claws to defect the maddened hanyou. Once again, a rip was made on his body.

Sesshomaru was enraged. It wasn't possible. He was stronger than that pathetic half demon, and more experienced in combat. And yet this _thing_ was leaving marks of victory on him. It temporarily crippled his body, but maimed his pride. He reached to his hip for the demon sword Tokijin, only to realize that he had left it inside in the care of Jaken. He cursed, wondering if he could manage to win this fight, considering it's bad start. And then his hopes were dashed.

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga, his claws digging deep within the hilt as he gripped it. With a dark chuckle, he lifted the blade, preparing to make the fatal swing. Sesshomaru could not move, he could only stare at the descending blade. How was it possible for the transformed Inuyasha to use the Tetsusaiga? As a demon, he shouldn't be able to even touch the blade. Suddenly, the answer came to him. And when it did, the blade came down upon him.

Kira: Oh, I'm so evil...but I promise to write soon...maybe sooner if I get enough reviews...mean grin See you next chapter! Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. That is, until the next life...which won't happen because Takahashi is immortal...goddesses tend to be...

Kira:Konnichiwa! Okay, this is officially angst. I shouldn't have put action/adventure or romance. The story changed as I wrote it...it wasn't me...it was the characters! I'm not changing the genre yet...I don't know how this will turn out just yet...I'm only mentioning that this is officially angst. Anyway, did anyone guess why he could use the sword? Did you, did you, did you? Well, other than you, you, you, and you (and you know who you are), the rest of you are wrong! Even my best friend who's helping me get ideas was stumped. Btw, I'm going to throw in a spoiler here: someone is going to die...VERY unexpectedly. So stop trying to guess...'cause you are wrong again! Muahahahaa! So, read, review, and I'll see you next chapter! Ja ne!

Chapter Six...

Kagome felt rather than heard the battle outside, although the rumbling blasts of power shattering the mountainside was something to be noticed. Her whole body ached like it was being torn in half, starting in her chest. Suddenly, her blood went cold and she fell to the ground. Her soul felt as though it had been forcefully removed from her body and shredded, leaving her heart hollow and dry. The scream that echoed after the pain throbbed through solid rock and the dark around her. She staggered to her feet and stumbled towards the sound's source. She was surprised to find the cave entrance was no longer blocked, probably due to the tremors in the mountain.

Weakly, she moved to the faint light at the far end of the tunnel she was in. A dark sound waited outside for her, and she was reminded briefly of the old cliché of: _don't go to the light. _But she pushed the thought away, having no time for humor. An indescribable pain shot through her stomach as she wobbled into the glare of the sun, a pain not unlike her recent experiences of death and rape, but more...distinct. With a hand clutching her abdomen, she hurried forward.

Before her eyes could adjust to the brightness that stabbed her face, she felt her shoulders fill with a sharp ache of their own. Squinting up, she saw the wild features of Inuyasha glaring down on her. Fresh blood squirted from where his claws dug into her tender skin, and she stayed still so as not to startle him into violence. Then she looked around.

The mountainside was scarred with the signs of battle. A one-sided battle, Kagome decided, since Inuyasha was nearly untouched. She looked around to try and find Sesshomaru. When she saw him, she retched, her entire being twisted with agony she could not explain.

He was very nearly dead, his body lying crumpled in the rubble of a miniature mountain slide. Blood was pooling brilliantly around the demon, the rock unable to absorb the sticky mess. His breathing was labored, only coming in small bursts, as though he had to remember that he had to breathe to live. He let his head fall to the side, one eye opening to stare at her, unblinking for what seemed like forever before she looked away.

She sagged against Inuyasha, tears falling down her cheeks for no reason. How could she cry for this monster? She didn't know, but she was. Inuyasha suddenly jerked her close to his body, his lips drawn back from his teeth in a menacing snarl as he leered at the body on the ground. Then, catching her up in his arms, he turned and ran back into the forest.

Sesshomaru let his eye close and drew in a rattled gasp. He was vaguely concerned about how Kagome had managed to escape the cave. Perhaps he had forgotten to block her way. No, what bothered him the most was how he was so close to death, and had no idea how the battle had turned this way. He tried to sit up to put more concentration to what had happened, but there was no energy left in his body. Had he the lung strength, he would have chuckled. Here he was, as weak as Kagome had been, and all because of a low-life half demon. It was disgustingly humorous, but not now. Now he had to find some way to live.

But he was dying, and he could do nothing. Ah, not nothing. He concentrated all of his last energy and focused it into his left arm. With his final burst of strength, he pulled Tenseiga from its sheath. It dangled above him, teetering his arm with its weight. He thought how ironic it was that this sword he despised never left his side. How useful it was now. It was good that swords held no grudges. Closing his eyes, he let the blade fall into his stomach.

His body lit like a kerosene-soaked torch. The fire of life in him was not painful, but it burned hotter and hotter, making it almost unbearable to be alive. And then it was over.

Sesshomaru sat up and looked grimly at the blade still firmly sheathed in his belly. Smirking, he tugged the sword away and put his back on his hip. He stood, rubbing the nonexistent wound in his stomach and hoped he would never have to use his sword in that way again. Weakened slightly from the fight, he leaned against the mouth of the cave to think.

Inuyasha had used a blade that was nearly fatal to a demon's touch. And yet he had been in transformation while holding it. There was only one way for that to be possible, but still...Sesshomaru touched a clawed finger to his chin, thinking carefully.

Kagome had been a virgin up until a night ago, and so the bond between mates could not be what brought his half brother to rage. He chuckled. In fact, Kagome would have suffered from pains of her own because of his near death. His face grew serious. So why?

He thought back to how his brother had always acted toward the girl. Though he had never taken her, he behaved toward her with masked infatuation. She practically _was_ his mate. Even _blind_ demons could see his feelings. The only reason for not making a more permanent claim on her was probably to keep her from being used against as a tool against him.

Sesshomaru stepped inside the cave again, tripping over Jaken on his way in. He glared coldly at the small toad-like demon, his face hard as he listened to it say exactly what he already knew. Kagome was gone. Inuyasha had taken her with him. All useless drivel. Staring ahead, he strode past his servant and into the cave where Rin was waiting.

"We are leaving now," he muttered before pivoting quickly around and strode out. Rin stared after him for a few seconds before grinning at Jaken as he came stumbling into view. Humming cheerfully, she led Ah and Un out into the sun. She set her pace to walk just behind Sesshomaru, skipping and twirling to her own music. Soon, Jaken came faltering behind them, gasping for breath. Rin giggled at him and then turned her attention adoringly to her master, confused by his stony expression, but she said nothing.

Sesshomaru continued to glare ahead, his thoughts direct and calculated. First he would take what was his to his castle. Then he would go after his half brother and get the woman that was his by rights. Whether he had to kill him or not, he would take no pleasure in this task. He felt only anger, only rage. Kagome was his, and he wanted her back.

Kira:I'm serious, my dear fans. I need reviews...come on, only 25 so far? That's cold, you guys. sniff. tear. cries. I will write as soon as I have the time, I promise. It just won't be for a while. School just gets in the way...and my boyfriend...and work...and, and, and. grins But I'll try to squeeze it all in so I can have time for you all, my dear readers! So, zai jian, all! Review me! Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. That is, until the next life...which won't happen because Takahashi is immortal...goddesses tend to be...

Kira:Konnichiwa! Hello again, my readers, I hope none of you are out to kill me...grin Actually, I got several nice reviews. I feel so loved! sniff I want to have a nice conflict that lasts the entire fic, so it only makes sense that Inu and Sesshy feel the same kind of emotions. You guys have no idea how badly I want to spoil this fic, I just can't. I would feel guilty, and you would stop reading, though, so I won't. sigh But I wanna. In other news, school is catching up with me (and it's only the second week!) and I have a really bad finger injury (which seriously leaves me to chicken-peck at the keyboard). I think I just need some inspiration, no da? Enjoy and review please! Ja ne!

Chapter Seven...

Kagome clung to Inuyasha as he carried her away from the mountain. The blood on her arms had become sticky and thick, almost dry. She wanted to see his face, but her own was pressed against his chest as he ran. She wanted to snuggle closer, but he felt different, colder and more distant. She let her mind drift around, trying to put everything together. Sesshomaru was wrong after all; Inuyasha had come for her. He really did care.

Inuyasha was running. His prize was in his possession, and he let his body take its own course. The girl in his arms had grown still, but he knew she was alive, knew she was his again. A victorious roar rumbled in his throat as he surged forward.

Kagome was frightened by the growl and shrank into herself, wanting to get away from Inuyasha and not understanding why. He seemed different, like he was transformed. But the way he held her, and that he still had his sword; no, it was something else. She tried to look to see where they were going, but his speed was so great that she could not open her eyes. She was crushed to his chest by his arms and the force of the wind they made as they traveled. She was vaguely reminded of being kidnapped by Kouga. She was being treated the same way, baggage, more or less. She prayed they would stop soon.

And then they did. Kagome gasped in air as the pressure around her lessened. She waited, confused, for the half demon to set her on the ground, to act normal. She blushed slightly and pushed on his arm to signal him, but he didn't take the hint. He pulled her closer, his claws dangerously jabbing into her skin. He buried his nose in the front of her blouse, almost nuzzling her breasts. She gasped, reminded of her recent rape. She struggled slightly, but vainly as he squeezed her closer.

Suddenly, he dropped her on the ground. She yelped as her head smacked a rock. Rubbing a new bump to check for blood, she glared up at him. "Why did you do that?" she grumbled, ready for an argument. But he didn't answer. Instead, he dropped on all fours just above her body, his nostrils flaring. Planting a hand on her chest, he shoved her down and held her still. He roamed his nose everywhere over her, her head, her breasts, her stomach, her...She flushed and tried to squirm away. It could have been erotic and certainly more arousing than it was now had there been affection in his actions. She yearned for him to stop, to give her the dignity of distance. She struggled again.

Inuyasha's head came up sharply and he snarled fiercely. Kagome stared at him with shocked fear before plopping back down. She trembled as his face pressed against her crotch. She began to sob as he forced her legs apart, still trying to find the scent that annoyed him so much.

He became still and tense, his shoulders locking. His head came up slowly as a frightening growl rumbled deep in his chest. Kagome flinched and tried to squirm out from under his weight. But he held her more forcefully, his claws digging into her tender breasts. Screaming, she pulled at his wrist, trying to get rid of the pain.

His face transformed into a mask of pure hate. Inuyasha bared his teeth like a wild animal, moving his face closer to hers. Saliva flecked on her face as he roared in his rage. Lunging, he moved his face back to her stomach. She sobbed as his other hand reached down between her legs, claws slicing without thought. Pain held her frozen though she wanted to writhe away with every ounce of her being.

Inuyasha's mind had snapped; all he could smell was the stench of his half brother instead of the woman he had fought so hard for. The source of the smell was what drove him past insanity. Her womanhood was tainted and it infuriated him. His claws tingled to fight the scent, to remove it from her. And so he did.

Kagome felt such pain in her belly that she forgot to breathe. And then her lungs remembered how to work. She felt Inuyasha's claws rip into her body, slashing around _inside_ her. He was tearing her apart, like a bear shreds the heart of a tree to get honey. She could feel the searing heat of her blood sloshing everywhere. It almost numbed the throbbing agony to nothing more than scratching an itch, or receiving pleasure. She let her mind shut down the inner screams of mortality, her body betraying her every so often with a sob or gasp of pain. And then she felt a prick on her very soul.

Inuyasha easily tore through the human flesh as he tried to find and exterminate the source of Sesshomaru's scent. His nose was pressed to her stomach, discerning through the odor of blood and fear the ever-present reek of his brother. Suddenly, his claws brushed against an aura. A demonic aura.

In his madness, he tore his rooted claws from Kagome's breasts and sliced open her belly to see what it was that he had discovered. The girl warbled, drowning in the thick, rich blood that flowed steadily now from her lips. But the half demon didn't care. In his hands lay a small demon pup, not even half formed. The pup was capable of growing to birthing size in a matter of weeks, strong even at this point of early life. Capable, but unable.

Inuyasha was no longer aware of the girl lying in the sticky puddle before him. He knew only that he held his brother's seed, his brother's heir, his nephew in his hands. His face sharpened into a hell-born grin as his claws reached their full extension. The fetus almost seemed to shift in his palm, like it could possibly be searching for warmth. It found none.

The hanyou flexed his hand, claws stabbing into the coin-sized creature. It pulsed for a moment before Inuyasha tore it from its mother-bond and threw it across the clearing. He ran his tongue over his fingers, relishing in the flavor of the child's blood. It was a sweet mix: Sesshomaru and...

"Kagome..." It was a whisper in his throat, hoarse and almost inarticulate, but to his mind it was a scream. His claws retracted, his eyes dimmed from red to gold. His entire body slumped momentarily as the evil within returned to the bowels of his soul. And he looked down.

She was in shreds. Not even _wild_ dogs would do such damage to _prey_. He was a half demon, refined by intelligence and a soul. And he had done this. He had saved her from Sesshomaru. And he had done this. He could now openly admit to his love for her. And he had done this. _He_ had done this...

He looked at the damage and laughed softly. His laughter grew as he tried once again to return her entrails to their natural placement. Hysteria took over when her staring eyes looked at him and her open mouth spoke to him. She was gone...because he had done this.

He crushed her broken corpse to his chest. Desperately, he dragged his hands over her face, noticing too late that he slashed her cheeks in his anxiousness. Anguished, he dropped the body to the ground and fell upon it, sobbing helplessly. He wanted to lose himself in his misery, to mourn until his own life ended. But his self-preservation was still too strong to let him. A sound from behind made the tears dry and his body to tense as he turned slowly to view the intruder.

Kira:Oh, please don't hate me! I am so tired, my eyes won't stay open! This was my only break and I wrote for you all! Besides, when the...I mean...no, I promised myself I wouldn't give any spoilers. I TOLD you someone would die! Who knew? Tell me honestly, now. I feel really bad, killing Kagome twice in one story, but hey, that's life, right? (wrong, Kira, it's anime...and not even that...it's fan fiction) Kitsune hanyou, I hope you like this, it screams angst, doesn't it? Sheesh, I'm going to have to tone down a lot! Not everyone can read "R" stuff...and my close friends all get mad at me for what I write! This might be one of the only big r's in my fan fiction career. I don't know yet. Anyway, I hope you all review to give me a reason to continue. Ja ne, for now!

(p.s. I'm not gonna post again for a bit, so bonus question of the chapter...who is the intruder? None of you will guess, I guarantee it! But try anyway! Ja ne.)


	8. Chapter 8

Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-kun or the others portrayed in my fic. But I wish by all the stars in the heavens that I did! shakes fist at the sky

Kira: Konnichiwa! Hello again. Wow, 54 reviews and counting! I feel so loved! I am very sorry, though, because I can promise that this fic will only get more angst-ridden and depressing (Kitsune hanyou, you're right: angst is good). This is the only way for me to vent a lot of my horrible life. Sorry that I'm taking it out on Inuyasha. Maybe someday, I'll have a life of my own and I'll write an original novel or something, maybe. Anyway, I think I'll respond to some of my favorite and most frequently sent reviews. Sorry if yours isn't on here. I want you to read my fic!

AssassinOfDream: I am so glad you liked my imagery. I'm not usually so blunt in my description, but this time it worked well. Thanks.

sweet raptured light: (I love your choice of name!) Cliffhangers are sucky, but they are my trademark. Get used to it. Gomen. I wish I could say your guesses were all right, but none of them were. Besides, Sesshy is on his way to the castle and I don't want a bloody confrontation, yet, that is. Good guesses though, thanks for participating in the bonus question. You get the runner-up prize of getting to read the fic! Yay!

Green Penguin: Relax. I am thrilled to hear from you. I am very glad that I can give people lives with my plagiarism. I really want to do something original with my mind. Maybe someday MY work will be good enough to have fan fics written about it! tears of determination in her eyes Yeah, right.

KitOokami Senji: BY ALL THE SEVEN HELLS, IT'S NOT DONE YET!!! Lol, don't give up on me yet! Yeah, it was a little intense, okay, a lot. Don't worry. As soon as I have more time, there will be more chapters! Like now! BTW, I gladly accept the title of "Mighty Authoress Who Controls This Wonderful Story." grin Finally! The respect I deserve! (jk) And I also appreciated the Japanese at the end. Your welcome.

Wow, I wrote a lot. Sorry. I wanted to talk to these wonderful, kind people! sniff I feel so needed. I also apologize for how long it took me to get this next chapter, and I'm sorry if it disappoints. I'm evil, what can I say? Read and review, and I'll be back soon! Ja ne!

Chapter Eight

Inuyasha turned to face the figure standing in the break in the trees. The growl that would usually come from him at a time like this was choked down inside him, not only by his grief but also by surprise. He stood slowly to his feet, old and tired, almost emotionless. Still stunned, he stumbled to the trespasser.

He was surprised with himself. His sense of smell could have told him who was behind him. Perhaps he had only ignored the faint whiff of identification. That could be the reason. Maybe his anguish was so great that he didn't care to recognize the odor. Or it could be the fact that the scent had changed. That it had become what it was in the beginning. His mind tried to make sense of why, why he was so caught off guard.

It truly had changed. No longer did it reek of death. There was a soft, heady fragrance that emanated from the figure waiting patiently to be welcomed. Stoic, he plodded to the being; confusion, weary hate, and surrender flowing from his eyes.

"What have you done, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked coolly. A chilly smile pinched the corners of her mouth, making her almost beautiful. He looked at her blankly, all emotion gone from his very soul. The miko looked at the carnage on the ground and the blood on the half demon's clothes and hands and chuckled lightly.

"Did you kill her yourself? Why?" The miko seemed genuinely surprised, moving past the frozen hanyou to better inspect the corpse. "I thought I would have to kill her myself, but it seems you saved me the trouble, didn't you?" She laughed again, this time impatiently. "Answer me, Inuyasha. What could have possibly happened to make you turn against her like this?"

Inuyasha stared at the ground in front of him, her words skimming like butterflies against his ears, but never entering his mind. He turned slowly and stared blankly into her eyes. "How...how can it be...your scent...?" Dumbfounded, he stared at her, still trying to analyze the smell radiating off of her so delicately. She smelled fresh and clean, like spring, like she had smelled little more than fifty years ago. He took her by her upper arms, his fingers staining her snowy robes.

Kikyo winced a little, and then smiled into his face. "You seem upset to see me, Inuyasha. You should be glad. We can be together now, forever." She tried to lean closer to him, but he kept her at arms length, disgust clearly on his face. She pouted. "Isn't that why you killed that whore?"

Inuyasha threw the woman from him, horror filling his eyes, turning them dull. "No," he breathed, shaking his head slowly at first, then thrashing it from side to side. "No, no no!" He clutched his temples, groaning. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" He fell helplessly to the ground as the miko laughed scornfully.

"You seem to be denying your crimes, like always, Inuyasha." The priestess spat out his name like venom. "You killed her in the same way you killed me. Your only regret is being caught." She sniggered and walked slowly to his prone form. Viciously, she dragged her hands through his thick hair, forcing him to look up at her. She knelt before him, pulling his head to rest against her bosom.

"How can I make you accept this, Inuyasha?" she whispered, her features melting like a premature thaw; not to be trusted, but enticing. The half demon's eyes filled shamelessly and spilled over to dampen her clothes. Her laughter was warmer, more compassionate now. She bent to kiss his forehead, smoothing his bangs back with a cool hand. Then she stood and moved leisurely towards the cooling corpse on the other end of the glade.

Inuyasha stiffened as she knelt beside the body, running her fingers over the tattered flesh. She looked over at Inuyasha, a malicious remark on the edge of her pretty mouth. She saw his broken eyes begging her to keep silent. She smirked, loving the power she now had over him. Kikyo calmly turned back to remove the shreds of cloth from the body. She spoke quietly, but loud enough for him to hear without strain.

"I'm rather honored, Inuyasha," she murmured. "You took her life, and gave mine back. I know it was hard for you to do that, but" She glanced at him, her eyes hooded with emotion. "But I realize that it was the only way that you had to bring me back to you. I knew that you would give up on this child eventually. I knew you would remember your love for me and bring us back together. There is no more need for bloodshed, my dear Inuyasha. You have repaid me for your crime against me."

Inuyasha shuddered, unable to speak. He dropped his eyes from her face to Kagome's blank stare, death stare. He could see endless gray in her unblinking gaze. Forever and ever, the color moved in the tiny orbs of her eyes. And in the center of never-ending infant blue were shallow pools of black. He lost himself in them, saw his reflection, saw his soul, saw a future that he had destroyed. And he wept again.

Kikyo set aside the shreds of modern cloth. She enviously recalled the soft swish the skirt had made and the sleek texture of the blouse. Both were now stiff with sweat and blood. Perhaps with time and patience they could be washed and mended. After carefully tucking away the clothing, she closed her eyes and cleared her mind. Chanting softly, she brought her hands—clasped—to her lips. A faint glow wisped from around her fingertips as she broke her hands apart and lowered them to Kagome's body.

Her chanting grew louder and she pressed her palms firmly on the corpse's torso and breasts. The aura—a blindingly brilliant yellow—lifted the body gently in the air. A soft mist swirled around the light like a cocoon around the sun. For a brief moment, all of the light was contained and Inuyasha, who was watching helplessly, held his breath. Suddenly, the cloud was shattered by shafts of light. The hanyou turned his face so as not to damage his eyes. Lifting a hand as a shield, he looked back.

Kagome's body drifted back down to the ground, unscarred, and completely whole. Kikyo looked at him, smiling sweetly. "This is my gift to you, for granting me my life again. I have restored her. She can rest in peace now."

The miko walked calmly to the shivering half demon, growing annoyed at his weakness. She pinched his chin with her thumb and forefinger, forcing him to look at her. "Let her go, Inuyasha," she purred, claws ready to pierce his vulnerable soul to make it hers again. "We are destined to be together. Nothing stands between us now. Nothing."

Inuyasha stared at her, seeing the forced patience, the greed of her soul shimmering in her eyes. He glanced at Kagome's body. Her eyes still stared, though more dully now; no sheen of terror lingered in their pits. Her lips were closed, a locked door to the sweet breath that no longer could lift her chest. Her fingers were limp and boneless, crumpled like withered petals against her palms. He stared at her and let his gaze slip away with every breath he took. He raised is eyes to the woman who held him in her arms, waiting.

"Nothing," she whispered again and kissed him tenderly, letting her hand twist into his hair. He let her, weak and uncaring any longer. So weak that he did not notice another being till a voice petted his ears with dark silk.

"Well spoken, Kikyo. You have what you want, after all this time. Now let me have what I want." Both demon and priestess looked up sharply to see Naraku leaning against a tree, his arms crossed over his chest. He smiled, an evil feature on his face, and stepped forward. "I've come for the jewel. Let me have it."

Kira: ducks all objects thrown her way I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't kill me! I said it was angst! I already know what I'm gonna do for the next chapter. I just need time to write it. So have a little more patience with me, okay? I would really like some feed back from this, let me know if my plans should just get chunked out the window, or if you all like this. I write to please! grin So review, please! Ja ne!

(p.s. bonus question of the chapter...what will inuyasha do about kikyo? will he go back to her? correct answers will be rewarded. ja ne!)


	9. Chapter 9

Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...and none of these events or characters are real. But I know for a fact that I and several others wish they were...oh well...

Kira:Konnichiwa! tears of joy Oh, I am so proud of myself! I haven't read any reviews yet, but I will in the morning, when I post this. You see, I'm up past my "bed-time" so that I can bring a little happiness to your lives. Actually, my parents' shrink chatted with me just yesterday, and he told me it's good to vent like this. Sorry if it offends. I'm not sure if this will STAY an angst, since I too nice to make everyone suffer in Inu-land. (No, really, I swear! I'm a nice girl! Compassionate and sweet! I only _write_ like this...I'm not like this in real life...honest!) Anyway, we'll see...BTW, forewarning, this is a kinda groady chapter...necessary, but groady, please don't be insulted. Read and review, everyone, please! The more reviews, the sooner I save Inu-kun and crew! (maybe) Ja ne!

Chapter nine...

Naraku stood arrogantly, taking in the pair. With an arctic chuckle, he began to glide to Kagome's pristine corpse. Bending down, he ran a tentative finger down her frosty cheek to her purpled lips. With a sneering glance at Inuyasha, he pressed his own mouth over her lips of death. Inuyasha lunged at the demon, but was caught back by Kikyo's iron grip. Thrashing, he glared at Naraku, a growl rattling his throat. The miko held him back, her face blank as she stroked the hair away from his rigid face. Naraku laughed.

"I've finally kissed you, Kikyo," he rasped. Kikyo stared coldly at him, still petting the dog demon in her arms. "What do you mean?" she asked, her voice painfully edged with malice.

"Simply that. This...body _is_ you, after all. A reincarnation, yes," he breathed, running his hands almost lovingly over breasts and stomach. "But still you." The icy flesh was skimmed by delicately tapered fingers, a playground of unclaimed territory. Naraku laughed easily, meeting Inuyasha's tortured eyes before he dragged his tongue roughly across the snowflake neck to the frosty swell of thigh.

Inuyasha strained against the lovely, strong arms, his heart throbbing painfully against his ribs. Whimpering, he gave up, his ears falling back against his hair. Helpless torment filled his mind like fog, dulling his emotions.

Kikyo glowered at the scene, disgust marring her chiseled features. Clenching her teeth, she looked away, ill. Yes, it was her body...her body. She tensed, her voice slicing the air viciously.

"Release her, Naraku; she is not yours to touch." The demon started, surprised for a moment. Amused, he countered her.

"Jealous, Kikyo? I can give you the same treatment." Naraku stood slowly, stopping to rummage through the soiled, shredded garments. He soon found the small chain he sought, swinging the jewel fragment like a pendulum. Closing his hand over the virginal pink glow, he brought his eyes to the level of Kikyo's gaze. She held it unbendingly, unblinking, unmoving. The only sound in the clearing to be heard were the soft mewling of bird songs and the tortured breathing of a hanyou.

Naraku was the first to drop his eyes. He sneered a little, directing his attentions to the broken half demon. "Well, Inuyasha. This is what all your life comes down to. You commit the ultimate act of betrayal." Inuyasha's head came up sharply, his eyes burning with molten hate. Naraku laughed and continued.

"It's amusing, really. Even amidst deception and false infidelity, you still had a thread of loyalty to your whore of a priestess. She lost all trust in you, even in the face of death." He sniggered at their array of expressions.

_Kikyo looked back and felt the pain. Her heart twisted, remembering the harsh realization that her lover took her life. Ultimately betrayed, she went to force him to wed her in death, unable to forgive, unable to let him go._

_Inuyasha saw the first arrows, each one a broken promise. He ran from them, anger making his blood boil. But he did not think to go after the woman who wanted his life. No, he would hurt her by taking the jewel. He would become a demon lord, ruling some bit of land in a distant province. Far from this lying whore...Or, he could become human, for her. Maybe, if he changed, she would remember their promises. She would see that she had been mistaken, that they could live together forever, nothing in their way..._

_The shaft pinning him to the god-tree was inconceivable. He stared at the quivering feathers, letting the jewel fall from his fingers forever. As his eyes dimmed for a sleep of half a century, he saw plainly in her face that love was gone forever. She did this to him. He meant her no harm, and she had done this to him...She had..._

Inuyasha came, screaming, back to the present. He struggled to get free of the miko's arms and she let him, her arms dangling limply at her sides from the shock of the truth. Naraku had been the betrayer. It made sense, but now her goal in life seemed worthless. Her body felt no need to function.

Inuyasha stood to his full height, a puffed up bullfrog. Fists trembling at his sides, he moved leadenly toward Naraku. "How," he snarled, "how did I betray her, you bastard?"

Naraku laughed, genuinely amused. "You fool! You tore her to shreds! You took her life as easily as I could take yours now, if I chose to!" The demon could barely contain his sinister mirth. "Could you not tell the child was formed through rape? Or are you not capable of sensing that sort of aura from an unborn child?" Naraku was nearly crowing his delight as Inuyasha's face fell.

Inuyasha nearly fell to the ground. "She...was raped...and..." He could not continue. He had known deep in his soul that she had been forced. But that smell, that infuriating smell...

Naraku laughed again. "You can forgive the bitch that murders you, but not the girl who loses her virginity by force? You _are_ a demanding one, aren't you?" He smirked as the half demon fell to his knees. Turning to Kikyo, he purred softly, "Don't you agree, dear Kikyo?"

The priestess stared at him, her face blank. The demon laughed softly and kicked Inuyasha in the face, relishing in the half-hearted growl he received. He turned serious for a moment, scheming once again.

"Listen well, cur," he hissed at the hanyou. "I'm giving you another chance. Perhaps not as good as the first, or the second. But you can have the third one on me. I'll take the shards without a fight, and you can keep her, what do you think?" Without waiting for an answer, Naraku lifted a hand high in the air and slammed it down deep in the earth.

Kikyo screamed as earth surrounded her body, binding her in a cocoon of dirt. A large tendril of rock and soil coiled before her, the tip aimed for her chest. Before Inuyasha could open his mouth to protest, the tendril shot forward, stabbing her through like a fish on a spear. Inuyasha found his voice then, and his body was somehow launched to her side, tying to free her. She seized for a moment, her limbs flailing and her head twitching violently. Then she went limp. Her body was released from the mound of dirt, dropping her in the hanyou's arms.

He caught her, anger and pain on his face. He spun around to face Naraku, only to find him gone. The bastard had killed Kikyo, his first love and his last connection with Kagome even if it was only through her soul. He crushed the body to his chest; a little surprised that blood did not come spilling from the wound. He crushed, crushed, crushed the body till it crumbled away into the burial soil it had originally been. He fell to his knees, weeping for loss.

"Inuyasha," The soft ring of _her_ voice was almost too good to bear. He looked to see what could never be again only to find it was true. Kagome, beautifully naked, gloriously alive, was sitting up. She glanced down at her body and moved a hand up to her breasts, the familiar blush of her cheeks not yet visible. Her face was blankly serene as she looked at him. He was so relieved, so overjoyed, that he did not notice, did not care.

He ran to her, nuzzling his face against her shoulder, holding her close to him. He felt her arms move around him, embracing him fondly and he let himself rest there. His mind let go of all caution, all reason. He only wanted to hold her—alive—in his arms. She smiled coldly at the top of his head, her eyes mature and calculating.

"Inuyasah," she whispered, "nothing stands between us now. Nothing at all." Calmly, she tilted his head and lowered her cold lips to his.

Kira:Yes, I'm evil. We've already discussed that. half-hearted grin I'm sorry if you don't like it. If it makes you feel any better, I'm planning two more battles and a nice love scene. See, there's more! It can get better! And I'll write ASAP, okay? Thanks for reading. See ya next time! Ja ne!

(p.s. I lied about the bonus question, I think. I might, _might_ use an idea or two. It depends on how desperate I am. Oh, btw, quiz for this chapter: who is our next guest? Or is it a guest at all? A newbie or a used character? Guess, guess, guess! And you _do_ know who Kagome is, right? sweatdrop You'd better!)


	10. Chapter 10

Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-kun, nor any of the others involved in Rumiko Takahashi's mind. But I wish I did...sob

Kira: Hello once again, konnichiwa! Wow. I've been gone for so long, and I apologize. I've been grounded from just about everything for two weeks, and that includes the internet. Gomen. I will be more punctual next time (if I haven't lost readers, that is...). Anyway, just to let you all know, a couple people guessed at who my mystery character is gonna be, and only ONE of you guessed correctly. grin And you know who you are...maybe. I won't tell, you'll just have to read and then scream with delight in a review or something. Hee hee. Just to let you all know, though, this is the lemon chapter. Okay, not lemon exactly, but it's gonna start that way. Er, more like a Lemonhead. Or a lemon jello-shot...with Everclear...wince If any of you have a problem, please skip this chapter. I don't want to offend anyone. Just a warning. Anyway, I'll chat with you all at the end of the chapter. Please review; I love getting feedback from you! Ja ne!

Chapter ten...

"Inuyasha," she whispered, "nothing stands between us now. Nothing at all." Inuyasha heard but did not hear the poisoned words seep in his heart. Here was Kagome, resurrected once more, this time to stay with him forever. He held her away for a moment, desperate to make sure that it was truly Kagome in his arms. She smiled up at him, though the sparkle of genuine innocence was no longer glowing in her eyes. Without a second to back down, he took her lips with his own, crushing them with a fervor that she matched. They knelt together in the bloodstained soil, clutching, grasping, straining to feel each other. Even air was unimportant.

The hanyou let himself get dragged away into a haze of bliss. He did not care for anything. He could stay forever where he was, his only movement in his groping hands and exploring tongue. Every hidden fantasy, every dream that had tormented him was finally brought to reality. Easily, he dragged his hands across her body, easily, he lowered her to the ground. Easily, his yukata slid from his body, easily, her fingers slipped to the thick knot at his waist. Easily...too easily.

Kikyo laughed to herself. It was so perfect. Disguised with the young girl's living flesh gave her powers and the fulfillment of her desires. Of course, she would have to train him to love her again as Kikyo, the woman of old. But for now...

Inuyasha was intoxicated by her scent, her sweet, virginal scent. It must have been some horrible nightmare. She was still his Kagome, still kept ready for him alone. She was so soft, so pliable; he almost wondered why he had not let his emotions, his soul free sooner. She was so willing to let him have her. She was nectar, a flower delicately opening for him to drink from. And so he drowned.

He grew hard and stiff against her, painfully so. He whimpered softly as his manhood rubbed against the soft curls that clouded her thighs. She murmured wordlessly as she stroked his hair. With a muffled groan, she opened her legs, sliding one up around his waist. Inuyasha gritted his teeth, clutching at her shoulders. He pressed his mouth hard on her neck, then trailed kisses down to her breasts.

A hoarse moan rattled in her throat, urging him to continue his ministrations. His body ignited by the fresh sweat that came from her passion, he opened his mouth over her soft flesh to lessen the fire in him. Her nipples peaked, hardening against his tongue. Her fingers dug deep in his back, intensifying his pleasure.

Panting, he lifted his gaze to her hooded eyes and moved his hands to her hips. A triumphant smile graced her lips, and he wondered in the space of a single heartbeat if there wasn't anything sinister behind it. Her eyes held no answer, and it passed from his mind easily as the instinct to couple intensified. Impatiently, he thrust at her entrance, growing frustrated when he did not penetrate immediately.

Kikyo laughed aloud, then, amused at his immature level of enthusiasm. Calmly, she slid her hand over his member and guided it to the awaiting void that would claim his willing soul. Victory glowed in her eyes as his hips lifted to thrust.

A sudden blast of wind startled Inuyasha, causing him to fall to the other side of Kagome. He looked up only to see a figure whom nightmares could not make worse: Koga, enraged and glowing with hate. The wolf demon's chest heaved as he glowered at the half-naked hanyou. He did not care to notice the exasperated sigh that rasped from Kagome's lips, nor the roll of her eyes. In fact, he did not even notice the faint but steadily changing scent of his desired mate. He had but one thought: to kill the foul cretin who dared to fondle, to even consider _trying_ to seduce, his beloved Kagome.

His claws extended from his fingers like knives and thick fur began to gloss over his finely muscled body as he transformed. Inuyasha gasped, never having seen Koga change, unaware that he could. The full demon crouched low to the ground, his jaw growing longer and more sharply armed with jaggedly sharp teeth. A low, almost inaudible rumble rippled from his snarling jowls.

"You shall pay for your treachery, you bastard half demon," Koga roared. His eyes glowed molten red as he crouched, gnashing his teeth in his fury. "I shall send you to hell, you won't get the chance to be sorry for what you tried to do!" The words barely had time to be heard before the monster wolf lunged, his jaws aimed for Inuyasha's throat.

Kira: nervous laugh Heh, heh. sweet raptured light was correct (you go, girl!). I wanted to say earlier that I don't hate Kikyo half as much as I ought to. I read someone's summary of the third IY movie, and he said a lot of people hate Kikyo because it's popular. Honestly, I felt really sorry for her, and had this idea that if Kagome grew up, she'd probably look the same way, and might even have some of that cool maturity. I don't know. I use her as a villain because, yes, she had trust issues. I really think my interpretation works. Inu-kun didn't go after her, just the jewel. She wanted revenge. She needed a shrink. Lol. I'm not preaching to anyone, nervously jumps off her soapbox just giving my POV.

Fair word of warning, the next chapter is a bloody one. Yeah, yeah, I promised that last time. But I really did have a new character, you have to give me that! BTW, if any of my lovely underclassmen chums are reading this, sorry it's so harsh! (They all think I'm such a good sweet person, and maybe I am in RL. Just not when I'm writing fics, I guess!) Anyway, I'm gonna advertise another author (you all can still read Kitsune hanyou, she's one of my fave's.). Everyone, sweet raptured light is one of the best authors I've read in a while. I don't even really go for the modernized (or unusual genre) fan fics. I prefer the ones that stay true to the originator's settings. But there are a few that just get a hold of me, and sweet raptured light is one of those gifted authors...that and I drew a pic for her, and I felt like bragging. grin I'm gonna stop yakking now. I hope you all keep reading my fics. I'm gonna get off the Inu-kun sets, though, after I finish this and one other idea. Then I will probably move into Alice 19th or Rurouni Kenshin. I'm not sure yet. But, yeah, review my story, please! Ja ne!


	11. Not really a chapter

Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

Kira: Oh my god, you guys! I only got two reviews, and some of my school friends read it, and you all want me to die, or think I'm evil, or...or...want to torture me! Gomen na sai! I am so very sorry! grovels I beg for your forgiveness. It was very wrong of me to do any of that. But...but...how the hell am I supposed to have a battle between Inu-kun and Koga-kun and one of them win? I love 'em both, and...sigh You all are right, the customer always is. Give me some time, and some inspiration (I'll need lots of that), and till then, chapter eleven officially never happened. In fact, it will be striken from record. Again, my apologies. I need ideas and responses like this. I appreciate your anger...sortof...wince If any of you think you've got the ideas to help me out of this horrible rutt...you can be my co-writer, with my blessing! Ja ne...trembles


	12. Chapter 12 at last, you impatient people...

Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters associated with the series. sniff

Kira: Konnichiwa. Well, for all of you who have actually read the first version of chapter eleven, this should look familiar. Lol. But the end changes, since I had so many complaints. Actually, my apology chapter was complained about a lot. I'm very sorry, yo. I have work and school, and my brain mushed before I could think of a better ending. So NOW it will go on. And if I have to make an explanatory chapter, please don't tell me I suck. It will only tempt me to not write for a very long time. I need patience, onegai, not lectures. And thank you all who are still out there supporting me. This will go on! I swear it! bows And no more thrown meatloaf, okay? Nasty...Read and review. Ja ne!

Chapter eleven...

In moments, Koga crouched before Inuyasha. No longer was he the smirking rival who could almost be a friend. No longer was he trying to flirt with Kagome and show off. Koga nearly glowed from the strength of his aura, his body massively wolf. The mangy brown of his armor glossed together with chocolate fur that sprouted all over his skin. His face elongated into a fine muzzle filled with thirsty teeth. Thunder roared from his throat, splashing off his tongue in waves of fury. His muscled body rippled and tightened as blade-like claws stretched from his paws. Nothing scruffy or weak about this demon; he was all power and beauty.

Kikyo gasped, suddenly afraid for her new life. This was her last body, the only reincarnation. If the wolf demon killed Inuyasha, if he discovered that she was not who she appeared to be...She shuddered, praying to whatever force would hear her that Inuyasha would win.

Inuyasha felt ashamed, and enraged. He had let his emotions get the better of him and he had almost taken Kagome. But what right had that bastard wolf to say if he could or not? With a sneer, he drew Tetsusaiga, his blood racing as it transformed. He wasn't going to lose Kagome again, and though the battle would be difficult, he would take pleasure it winning. Stancing himself, he tried to think of something cocky to say, something to make him the better male in Kagome's mind. He forgot...

He forgot that even in his humanlike form, Koga was as fast as lighting, and almost as dangerous. He forgot that the Shikon shards could enhance power, and in full transformation—Koga being now only slightly smaller that Sesshomaru's form—there was even more strength to take. He forgot, and it cost him dearly.

Koga lunged, his movement almost unseen in the blur of wind and dirt. His teeth closed upon flesh, and he reveled in it. Blood filled his mouth, and he drank it down. Blood of his adversary, and the sweeter blood of a stranger. Thinking no more of it, he snapped his head to the side, flinging the bodies from his mouth. Snarling, his jowls dripping red, he looked at the place where they had landed.

Dust settled around Inuyasha as he tried to pick himself up from the huge splinters of the tree he had been hurled against. He felt his ribs grinding against each other as he stood, and he winced, wishing he had still had his fire rat robe on. It would have given him some protection, at least from the teeth. The broken bones in his chest were nothing compared to the wounds in his abdomen and legs. Standing was painful, and he felt a chill horror when he saw blood flowing down the crotch of his pants. A timid, trembling hand assured him that he was still endowed, though it took effort to check. He almost collapsed from throbbing pain when a huge paw swiped down at him and threw him against another tree.

Inuyasha didn't even try to move now. His grip loosened from around his sword, though he still held it. A jagged slab of wood was lifted from his body, and he raised his eyes to see Koga the wolf snarling above him. Almost grinning with his canine jaws, he pressed a single claw against the hanyou's bruise-blackened chest, just above his heart. Inuyasha whimpered softly, and screwed his eyes shut. He had failed, and now he would die.

Kikyo lay raggedly gasping under half a tree. It didn't matter about the weight, though. Her back was already broken from being thrown. How stupid she had been. It must have been part of the girl still trying to come back to this body, she assumed. Why else would she have tried to block the attack on Inuyasha? She could feel the blood swirling in her torn lungs and wanted to retch. She tried to think. Why? Why had she thrown her life away? She didn't lo...no, it couldn't be love. That had been over long ago. When she was betrayed. Or was it? Why else did her heart throb when she saw him? Why did she find it so hard to simply kill him rather than toy with him? She knew. She wanted him to love her back. It was so simple. Prove to herself that she didn't feel this way on her own. Oh, he had loved her, he couldn't stay away. But he couldn't touch her either. They had always put space between themselves, never showing true affection. She lifted her eyes to see the wolf demon preparing for the kill. Now she would never know. Her eyes closed and a choked, red sob dribbled out of her lips.

Koga dropped his jaws to Inuyasha's heaving chest, his tongue lolling against the blood that poured from the wounds. His teeth grazed against the skin, tearing it in thin gashes, softening the half demon for the death bite. A voice suddenly broke the tenseness in the clearing. "Stop!" The command echoed loudly, nearly freezing time.

The wolf leered over his shoulder, snarling at the intruder. The demon in question stepped forward, demonic blade shining eerie red as it aimed for Koga. "Step aside," the calm voice commanded as Sesshomaru came into view.

Kira: Well, there you have it. I brought Sesshy back, and I haven't killed anyone...yet...Bwahaha. But I promised not to kill anymore Bishi's, so...yeah. Anyway, I can't promise when I'll write again. But keep watching, I'll update asap. (And don't give up on me just because you get mad over one chapter. Otherwise, you miss out on so much more!) Ja ne, till next time.

p.s. Nakaki, Anolea, Jjzbabybear, Sonosca, NetealiaFoxwood, thank you all so much for your support! I luvs ya!

p.p.s. Taxi is a great movie for all humorists alike. I loved it!


	13. Chapter 13

Confusion

Kira: Wow. It's been, what, eight billion years since I've last written! Well, disclaimer, I do not own Inuyasha or other characters. I never will. sob

Chapter 13

Sesshomaru gazed coldly at the wolf demon as he stepped forward. "You have no idea how ignorant you are, do you?" he murmured. Koga quickly returned to his humanistic form.

"Whadaya mean, 'ignorant,' you bastard," the tribe leader snarled. Blood soaked his fur-covered armor and dripped from his face. He spat at the older demon's feet. "You have no right to interfere. Your family line is about to end if you don't get out of here fast, pal!"

Sesshomaru became deathly quiet. "It may have already," he growled low. Brushing past Koga, he knelt beside the female corpse. His nose wrinkled with distaste as he determined what he had guessed upon arrival. Without a word, he hastened to the edge of the clearing, searching carefully for what he knew was cast there earlier. A splash of red caught his eye, and for the first time in his life, a sob escaped his throat.

The pup was dead, to be sure, but in its final moments of life, it had formed just a tiny bit more, resembling a miniature human fetus rather than a shapeless blob. Had the child not been so small, its development would have been that of a seven-month old. The demon lord felt a crushing pain in his chest, and his air came in ragged gasps.

He turned suddenly upon the two demons behind him. Koga had slowly moved to the woman's side and was trying to comprehend why the death scent was so completely unlike his precious Kagome's. Inuyasha was in a state of shock: the two women he loved…both taken restored and taken from him yet again within the same hour. Sesshomaru spoke with a coldness that almost froze the blood in their veins.

"My seed has been killed. The mother is dead. And one of you will die."

Kira: Okies, I know it's been a while, but it's also really late, and I will finish this later, alright? I'm really, REALLY sorry that it took so long for me to get back to this, but you have to know that life has kinda caught up with me. Anyway, I plan on finishing this within the next few days/weeks. Afterwards, I don't know what I'll start up, but it will be good. I guarantee. Sooooo…review if you like. For all of you that I lost to time…I apologize. To those of you who held on…you have my gratitude. And you who have just begun to delve into my vast mind of pain, comedy, romance, and death…my words are for you and all in the world. Enjoy!


End file.
